1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and more particularly to a magnetic recording medium which is particularly excellent in durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon black is usually contained in a magnetic layer of a magnetic recording medium. The carbon black is used for the purpose of imparting a light shielding property and an antistatic performance to the magnetic recording medium. There is also a proposal on the combined use of two types of carbon black, which differ from each other in particle diameter, for the purpose of imparting better lubricity to the recording medium.
Studies on the relationship between the selection of carbon black and the durability of the magnetic recording medium containing carbon black have not always been sufficient.